looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Señorella and the Glass Huarache
Señorella and the Glass Huarache is a 1964 Looney Tunes short directed by Hawley Pratt. Plot At a cantina, a man tells his friend a Mexican version of "Cinderella". Leetle Señorella's "strapmother(stepmother)" and her "strapsiblings" make her do all their dirty work. They won't let her go to Prince Don Jose Miguel's big fiesta, but her fairy godmother comes through with a gorgeous wardrobe and a beautiful "transporte" drawn by a team of mules (formerly cockroaches). At the fiesta, the prince is bored out of his mind while the girls, including Senorella's strapsiblings, dance to impress him. However, he immediately becomes smitten when he sees Señorella. She and Prince Don Jose tango the night away, and his father, Don Miguel, is happy. However at midnight Señorella vamooses, leaving her glass huarache (a Mexican sandal) behind. Prince Don Jose has every girl in the kingdom try on the glass huarache, hoping to find the mysterious princess he fell in love with. However, none of the girls' feet fit the tiny shoe. Before arriving at the house, the strapmother intentionally tosses a tied up Señorella outside in the mud with the pigs out of fear that she'll be revealed as the mysterious princess and win Don Jose's love. Both her daughters try the shoe, but their feet are too big. Prince Don Jose sees a small foot sticking out from the window and he goes to it. He places the huarache on the foot and it fits. Señorella and Don Jose are married. The man revealed that her story may have ended happily ever after, but his didn't. When his friend asks him what happened to the strapmother, the man reveals that he married her. This proves to be true and she forcibly takes him home. Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 Notes * The plotline is a typical Cinderella story, but is instead now set in Mexico. * This was the last cartoon to be made from the original cartoon studio. The studio would re-open in 1964 for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and again in 1967 for Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. But by most fans, this cartoon's release marks the end of the "classic" era. * This is the final one-shot Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' cartoon until 1968. * Chuck Jones' ending sequence from "Now Hear This" and "Bartholomew Versus the Wheel" was used in this cartoon and this was the final cartoon to have this ending sequence. * This was the final cartoon that Treg Brown did solo film editing for, having worked on every cartoon editing sounds since "Buddy's Day Out". He briefly worked for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises afterwards, where he worked on one more Warner Bros. cartoon, "Moby Duck" (with Lee Gunther), and then retired afterward. * When the cartoon was shown on television anthology programs like The Merrie Melodies Show, the title was misspelled as Señorella and the Glass Hurache. Gallery 07-senorella.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) TV Title Cards 10.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' External Links * Category:1964 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Lee Halpern Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tom Holland Category:One-Shot Cartoons